A Escolhida
by Ms.Anjos
Summary: Ele sentia sua falta... Ela mudou... Um destino irá os unir novamente para conseguir responder as questões que não estão só no coração.
1. Chapter I

**Terras do Oeste, a mais de 900 séculos atrás.**

* * *

><p>Inu Taichou entrou apresado em seu castelo, ignorando o quanto molhava o chão. A chuva caia do lado de fora, e o deixou ensopado. Arina-hime veio em sua direção, preocupada com o humor do marido.<p>

-O que está havendo? - ela o acompanhava com os olhos.

-Ela está morta. - Inu Taichou suspirou.

-Quem? - ela o encarou, preocupada, mesmo não transparecendo em suas feições.

-Karin, a mulher que fora prometida a nosso filho. Foi assassinada por samurais desertores. - Taichou olhou para a esposa. - A única pessoa que iria conseguir salvar nosso filho de ser consumido pelo desejo de algo que não pode ter se foi e não a nada que possamos fazer.

-Senhor?! - um guarda estava parado perto a porta do aposento. Inu Taichou o encarou, esperando o que iria ser dito. - Há uma mulher que pede para conversar com o senhor. Ela diz que veio trazendo boas novas.

-Mande a entrar. - ele viu uma mulher entrar em sua sala. Finalmente ela voltara, espero que ela se explique. Ela não viu que isso iria acontecer? Que tipo de vidente é ela?

-Soube o que aconteceu com Karin, mas vim lhe dizer algo que me apareceu para mim.

-Estou ouvindo.

-Eu vi que a alma da noiva de seu filho irá reencarnar. - ela disse, sem rodeios.

-O que? - Arina-hime se pronunciou, olhando a mulher. -Como pode ter visto isso?

-Percebo que não me conhece, estou certa? Bom, meu nome Bya. - o reconhecimento passou pelo rosto de Arina-hime.

-Continue. E quando isso vai acontecer? Em que família ela irá reencarnar?

-Isso não acontecerá agora. Não se preocupe tanto. O que você precisa fazer simplesmente é deixar uma espada, Tenseiga, para seu filho.

-Tenseiga? Nunca ouvi falar nessa espada...

-Mais ouvirá. - ela se virou e caminhou para a porta.

-Espere, onde a senhora está indo? O que mais preciso saber?

-Por enquanto, apenas cuide de seu filho. Eu voltarei quando tiver noticias. - Bya saiu do aposento, deixando os dois Youkais encarando a porta, sem saber o que dizer.

-Quero saber quem é essa mulher. E quando irá reencarnar?

-Você não a escutou? Espere e logo você terá noticias. - Arina-hime se levantou de sua cadeira, encaminhando-se para seu quarto.

_O que ela quis dizer com tudo isso? É alguma brincadeira? Como pôde entrar em minha casa, me encher de pensamentos e curiosidades? _A cabeça do Dai Youkai cada vez mais se enchia de perguntas e questionamentos, porem, as respostas nunca chegavam a ele. Dias depois havia mandado guardas atrás da youkai, mas fora em vão. Ninguém sabia o paradeiro dela e os séculos foram passado.

Sesshomaru já havia nascido e crescia e, a cada dia que se passava, se notava sua inclinação em odiar os seres humanos, a falta de Karin já estava causando efeitos. Ele os achava desprezíveis e complemente não dignos de estarem vivos. E esse ódio veio a aumentar quando seu pai se apaixonou por uma humana, dando vida ao Hanyou. Seu rancor cresceu ainda mais quando seu pai lhe deixou uma espada complemente inútil, enquanto escondeu e deu, a seu meio-irmão, espada que tanto almejava.

Alguns séculos se passaram e Sesshomaru iniciara sua luta contra Naraku, e foi em um dia qualquer que Bya apareceu no castelo de Arina-hime.

-O que faz aqui? - Arina-hime a encarava friamente.

-Não queria saber quem é esposa do seu filho. Pois bem, venha comigo e eu lhe mostrarei. - Bya saiu do castelo, forçando Arina-hime a segui-lá.

-Acho que enganou Inu Taichou naquela época. E mesmo que a mulher tenha reencarnado, nada fará Sesshomaru se casar com ela?

-Você deveria confirmar mais nas coisas que eu digo, ao invés de me questionar.

Elas se aproximaram de um vilarejo pobre, nada ai fazia sentido para Arina-hime.

-Por que me trouxe aqui?

-Por causa dela. - Bya apontou para uma pequena menina que lindos cabelos negros e olhos cor de chocolate. - Ela é a alma reencarnada da mulher que foi destinada a Sesshomaru.

-Mas como pode? Ela é... uma criança. - Arina-hime encarou Bya. - Explique-se, imediatamente.

-Ali está a esposa de seu filho. - Bya apontou para o colar de Arina-hime. - Eu dei a Inu Taichou esse colar, espero que ele tenha dito pra que serve e o que você deverá fazer com ele. -Bya se afastou. - Mas uma coisa... Quando essa menina for até você, junto a Sesshomaru, você precisará salva-lá.

-E como farei isso? - Arina-hime a questionou, calmamente.

-Coloque o colar no pescoço da menina, e o inferno irá lhe devolver a vida.

-Como assim o inferno... - Arina-hime começou a pergunta, mas Bya já havia sumido.

Um grito chamou a atenção da Dai Youkai. Ladrões saqueavam o pequeno vilarejo e matavam todos que encontravam a sua frente. Quando procurou pela criança, a viu desacordada perto do corpo dos pais e do irmão. Com um só golpe, dilacerou os ladrões, pegando a criança no colo e a deixando perto de um vilarejo. Esperou até que alguém visse a criança e voltou para seu castelo.

-Boa sorte criança. - ela desejou antes de desaparecer por entre as nuvens que escondiam seu castelo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>-<strong> Olá! Você deve está pensando : Lá vem essa maluca mudar a droga da história de novo. Bom a inspiração bateu e eu resolvi mudar. Espero que quem lia antes, continue lendo. Até o próximo capitulo de A Escolhido. Se quiser dizer algo a caixinha aqui embaixo está a sua disposição e desculpe pelos erros de otografia e/ou concordância, escrevi esse capitulo a noite e estou morrendo de sono._

Att, Ms. Anjos


	2. Chapter II

-Você acha que vai me derrubar? Pense de novo. - uma youkai de cabelos negros e olhos cor de chocolate enganchou as pernas no pescoço do youkai águia, jogando-o no chão e cortando-lhe a garganta.

Um grito foi ouvido do alto de uma montanha. O chão tremeu, liberando um gigante youkai águia. Ele lançou fogo e lava por toda terra, fazendo a youkai se esquivar rapidamente, lançando adagas nos olhos do grande youkai a sua frente.

-Como você ousa matar os meus filhos? - o youkai agarrou a pequena youkai, prendendo a no chão com uma das garras. Quando finamente a pequena youkai conseguiu o que queria e estava prestes a matar o grande youkai águia, uma luz verde atravessou a águia, destruindo-a completamente.

A youkai jogou a garra da águia para o lado, se levantando enfurecida. Ela olhou o alto homem de cabelos prateados, a encarando. O sentimento, a anos esquecido, voltou com força total, fazendo o seu coração palpitar até doer. Como ele se atrevia a, depois de anos, se meter em uma luta dela?

-O que você pensa que está fazendo? -ela o encarou com raiva, e tentava se controlar.

-Salvando sua vida. - ele respondeu friamente.

-Ninguém pediu para que o fizesse. - ela puxou algumas penas das asas do youkai. - O que você quer Sesshomaru? - ela guardou as penas e cruzou os braços, olhando para ele. Ela tentava fazer o coração parar de bater tão rápido, mas estava sendo impossível. Fazia anos que jurara nunca mais pensar ou dizer o nome dele outra vez. Estar apaixonada pelo dono do nome é um castigo e tanto.

-Quem a transformou? - ele ignorou a pergunta dela, se aproximando.

-E por que achas que é problema seu? Você me esqueceu naquele vilarejo, se bem me lembro. A partir do momento que esqueceu que eu existo, deixou de interferir na minha vida.- ela se afastou lentamente. -Adeus. - ela correu em direção ao penhasco e pulou.

-Ssesshomaru-ssama! - Jaken gritou, correndo atrás de Sesshomaru.

-Cale-se. - ele se virou, voltando ao seu caminho anterior.

-Aquela era a Rin? - Jaken não precisava que seu senhor responde-se, sentia que era ela. Não havia outro motivo para seu senhor sair andando em uma direção diferente do nada. Desde que InuYasha lhe disse que Rin havia sumido, a dez anos, ele procurou por ela, mesmo tentando não deixar isso transparecer. Mas algo estava estranho, o cheiro dela... Estava diferente. Jaken olhou para os lados, procurando Sesshomaru e o viu já bem longe. - Ssesshomaru-ssama espere por mim... - ele correu.

Rin voltou ao castelo que morava, entregando as penas a um servo qualquer. Desde que Kagome havia lhe ensinado como escrever, passou a preferir usar penas ao invés dos instrumentos entranho que Kagome tinha. Suas penas favoritas eram as de águia, agora que tinha conseguido novas, não precisaria ir atrás de mais, por um bom tempo. Nada mais iria ocupar sua mente, exceto, a imagem de Sesshomaru. Já se passara quanto tempo? Oito, nove anos? Por que ele deixou de visita-la quando ele estava prestes a completar quinze anos e resolvera voltar a "viver" com ele? Por que não foi busca-la quando Kaede morreu? A resposta que criara parecia ser a mais certa: Ele se cansara dele, a humana tola, e resolveu joga-la "fora". Achou melhor deixar tudo isso no passado. Pegou algumas adagas e se dirigiu ao campo de treinamento, precisava esquecer-lo e treinar parecia o melhor a ser fazer no momento.

-Rin... - alguém a chamou. - Conseguiu o que tanto queria?

-Sim Arina-sama.- Rin fez uma leve reverencia, encarou a Inu youkai a sua frente.

-A luta foi difícil? - Arina se aproximou de Rin olhando alguns rasgos no braço da roupa dela, já cicatrizados.

-Não muito. - Rin bufou. -Até Sesshomaru aparecer e se intrometer na minha luta. Ele quase arruinou o meu trabalho.

-Sesshomaru? Pensei que ele estivesse no castelo do pai dele, nas terras do oeste. - Arina a encarava curiosa.

-Bem, parece que ele quis sair para um passeio... - a conversa foi interrompida pela entrada de um dos guardas.

-Arina-sama, há um homem nos portões e ele exige falar com a senhora. - Arina olhou para o guarda, suspirando entediadamente.

-Deixe entrar. - ela fez um sinal para ele sair. -Não demore muito em seu treinamento, quero sua companhia ao chá. - Arina, se virou e saiu.

-Sim, mas a senhora tem certeza. A senhora sabe quem quer vê-la? - Rin a acompanhou.

-E o Sesshomaru. - Rin parou, e sentiu a cor deixar seu rosto.

-O que ele quer aqui? -ela respirou fundo, tentando fazer o coração parar de bater tão rápido.

-Não se altere Rin. Banhe-se e me acompanhe ao chá. Ele já terá ido embora quando você voltar. - ela continuou andando, indo para o jardim leste.

Rin suspirou, indo para seu quarto. No caminho foi pedido aos deuses que Sesshomaru fosse logo embora. Ela não iria aguentar olhar pra ele novamente, não no mesmo dia.

Sesshomaru se aproximou do jardim leste, indo atrás de sua mãe. Queria saber o que ela havia feito a Rin. Ele podia sentia o cheiro do sangue de sua mãe em Rin e sabia que só Arina tinha respontas.

-O que houve? Sentiu saudades de sua amada mãe. - Arina se servia, colocando um pouco de chá na xícara a sua frente.

-Palavras vazias e desnecessárias. - ele se sentou, bebendo seu chá.

-Então... - ela o encarou. - O que você quer afinal? -ela encheu a xícara que estava ao seu lado, em seguida bebendo um pouco de seu próprio chá.

-Acredito que sabes por que eu estou aqui... - ele depositou a xícara na mesa.-De quem é a terceira xícara?

-Acredito que você sabe de quem é... - Arina sorriu levemente, olhando para Sesshomaru.

-E eu pensando que o grande Sesshomaru não se desse ao prazer de visitar sua própria mãe. - Rin apareceu. -Mas parece que eu estava errada. - Ela parou na frente dos dois, e Sesshomaru pode realmente notar o quanto Rin mudara. O cabelo dela estava mais negro e mais longo do que quando a viu pela ultima vez. Na quela época eles estavam na altura das omoplatas, agora eles passavam da cintura. Quanto tempo se passara? Cinco? Dez anos? Ele não se lembrava. Ele não queria ter parado de visita-la, mas ele tinha consciência do que iria acabar acontecendo que continuasse visitando Rin. Mas ele precisava admitir que de nada adiara, mesmo assim se apaixonou por ela.

-Quero saber o que aconteceu! Imediatamente. - Sesshomaru se levantou, olhando para Rin.

-Acredito que você não tenha ouvido da ultima vez. - Rin se aproximou de Sesshomaru, encarando-o.-Não é mais da sua conta. Quando vai entender isto?

-Eu salvei sua vida, então passou a ser da minha conta. - ele alterou a voz.

-Ah, por favor. - ela riu. - Há quantos anos foi isso? Ah é verdade... Há dezesseis anos. Não preciso mais de você me protegendo Sesshomaru. - ela se afastou dele, sentando-se perto de Arina. Estava se preparando para tomar seu chá, quando Sesshomaru a puxou pelo braço. Ela derramou todo o chá e olhou furiosa para ele.

-Esta conversa ainda não acabou. - ele segurou Rin ao seu lado, mesmo ela fazendo força para se soltar. - O que está esperando para me dá respostas? - ele encarou Arina.

-Você quer saber? Pois então eu irie lhe contar. Rin estava quase morrendo quando eu a encontrei. Ao que parece ela havia fugido do vilarejo onde estava e havia sido atacada por alguns youkais. - Arina tomou um pouco do chá e voltou seus olhos para Sesshomaru. -Você não estava lá para salva-la e eu fiz o que quis fazer.

-E como a transformou em uma youkai? -Sesshomaru apertou mais o braço de Rin, que ainda tentava se soltar.

-Me solte. - ela enfiou uma adaga no braço de Sesshomaru. Ele a soltou e a encarou friamente.

-Qual é o problema com você?- ele aproximou o rosto ao de Rin, a ponto de está respirando o mesmo ar que ela.

-Você é problema. - Rin sacou sua espada. - Um problema de que eu quero me livrar. - ela atacou Sesshomaru.

-Você não ira me vencer, garota tola. - Sesshomaru sacou Bakusaiga. Rin se jogou em cima dele, atacando-o pela direita. Sesshomaru desviou rapidamente, atacando o braço de Rin. A luta acontecia em uma velocidade incrível. Rin saltou por cima de Sesshomaru, mas ele foi mais rápido e lhe agarrou o braço, tentando prende-la no chão. Ela ira enfiar uma adaga no ombro dele, quando o ar e o tempo pararam. Arina havia usado uns de seus poderes e fez com que os dois parassem de lutar.

-Já chega.- ela puxou Rin do chão e encarou Sesshomaru, que já estava de pé. -Sesshomaru, conversaremos mais tarde. Agora não é o momento. - ela olhou para Rin. -Volte para a mesa Rin. Amanha vocês podem terminar isso. Não quero ver meu belo jardim, destruído. -ela olhou para uma arvore, que estava tombada no chão.

O resto do chá transcorreu em um silencio, completamente desconfortável para Rin e Sesshomaru. Arina se retirou, deixando os dois sozinhos.

-Essa luta ainda não acabou. - Rin se levantou.

-Por certo que não. Você vai aprender a me respeitar novamente.

Rin riu e o encarou. - Sonhe com isso. Eu não lhe devo mais obediência. Aceite isso. -ela saiu andando. De repente parou e o encarou. - Encontre me aqui, antes do amanhecer e vamos terminar logo isso. Não quero mais sua presença na minha vida. -ela voltou a andar e refletiu _"Já sofri de mais por um dia."_


	3. Chapter III

-Mas rápido. – Rin jogou seis dardos contra Sesshomaru, vendo-o desviar. –Não fuja de mim. Covarde! –ela gritou.

-Fugir? – Sesshomaru desapareceu e surgiu a sua frente, levantando-a pelo pescoço. – Nunca mais diga isso.

-Me solta! – ela fincou as unhas no braço dele, chutando- na altura da costela. Ele a prendeu um uma arvore, usando as adagas dela. –O que pensa que está fazendo? Tire-me daqui. Agora

-Você realmente quer me dar ordem? – ele riu, se aproximando dela.

-Se afaste de mim... – ela tentou sair da arvore, em vão.

-Tem medo... – ele parou o rosto próximo ao dela.

-De você? Nunca mais. –ela conseguiu soltar um braço, puxou Sesshomaru pelo quimono e o beijou.

Sesshomaru a puxou da arvore, colando a em seu corpo. O beijo começou lento que foi ficando sôfrego com o passar dos segundos. Sesshomaru prendeu as garras nos cabelos dela, puxando-a mais para perto de si, se é que isso é possível. O ar começou a faltar nos pulmões e eles se afastaram lentamente. Rin encostou a testa na de Sesshomaru, suspirando forte.

-Não toque em mim novamente. – ela ainda estava com os olhos fechados.

-Não se preocupe, isso não voltará a acontecer. – ele a beijou, prendendo-a na arvore a sua frente.

Arina olhava para os dois da janela da sala, ela tentou evitar, mas um sorriso apareceu em seus lábios. Ficou feliz que eles tenham se entendido, por hora. Ela sabia que nada iria mudar assim, tão rapidamente. O temperamento forte e a teimosia dos dois ainda iria dificultar tudo, nada que deixar os dois sozinhos não resolva. Ela se afastou da janela, se aproximando de Jaken.

-Arina-sama! –ele fez uma reverência.

-O que acha? – ela apontou para a janela, fazendo Jaken correr até ela e corar fortemente.

Arina sentou-se para o chá e o chamou.

-Acho que vai demorar até que um dos dois de o braço a torcer. Ainda estou tentando acreditar que Rin sempre esteve no destino do Sessshomaru-ssama. – ele se sentou, bebendo o chá.

Um tumulto chamou atenção de Arina e viu um guarda aparecer ofegante na sala.

-Senhora Numa Watari voltou e ele exige levar Rin com ele.

-Mas que... – ela se levantou, acompanhado o guarda.

-Finalmente apareceu. Onde está minha noiva. - Numa Watari encarou Arina.

-Do que você está falando? – ela olhou para o grande youkai sapo.

-Da sua protegida. Eu disse que voltaria e me vingaria.

-Isso foi a três anos, esqueça. – ela deu as costas para ele, voltando ao castelo.

-Não vire as costas para mim... – ele a atacou, mais os espinhos foram interrompidos.

-O que você quer dessa vez? – Rin encarou o youkai. –Lhe derrotei antes, querer perder novamente.

-Ah minha querida noiva. Eu disse que iria voltar para você. – ele se aproximou de Rin.

-Nem mais um passo. – ela encostou a posta da espada no pescoço dele, o fazendo dá um passo para trás. - Já disse que não vou me casar com você, quando irá entender isto?

-Você agora é minha noiva. – ele puxou a espada de Rin, enfiando-a em seu próprio peito e puxou Rin pelo braço, marcando a pele branca.

-Vai sonhando com isso. -Rin se soltou rapidamente, puxando sua espada.

-Quem é você? –Sesshomaru se fez presente, encarando friamente o youkai.

-Eu que pergunto. Sinto o seu cheiro em minha noiva. Como ousa tocar nela? – Numa avançou contra Sesshomaru, que simplesmente desviou. – Vai me pagar por isso...

Sesshomaru sacou bakusaiga, desviando sem dificuldade dos golpes. Numa não era nem forte e nem ágio, e com um só golpe Sesshomaru o reduziu a nada. Os guardas que acompanhavam os Youkai sapo se enfureceram e atacaram Sesshomaru e Rin. Logicamente uma luta dessas estava completamente ganha, porem um descuido fez Rin ser atacada ei jogada longe. Sesshomaru liquidou o ultimo 'oponente' correu até Rin.

-Rin! Rin! – ele a chamou, puxando a para os seus braços.

-Sesshomaru traga a para dentro. – Arina olhou para os seus guardas. –Limpem essa bagunça.

-Sim senhora. – eles correram.

-Vamos Sesshomaru. –ela o encarou. Ele a levantou em seus braços, entrando no castelo. - Não se preocupe, ela vai ficar bem.

-Não estou preocupado – ele entrou nos aposentos de Rin e Arina balançou a cabeça.

-Você consegue ser mais teimoso que seu pai.

* * *

><p>Rin abriu os olhos e se encontrava em um lugar completamente branco. Ela se sentou no chão, olhando ao redor. Como ela tinha ido parar ali?<p>

-Rin, levante-se. – uma voz desconhecida a fez levantar-se rapidamente. – Vai mesmo ficar ai caia ao chão é? Sesshomaru não iria gostar disso.

Rin olhou para ele e ela logo percebeu que ele era um youkai. Mas esse homem lhe era tão família. Lembrava muito Sesshomaru.

-Quem é você?

-Olá Rin. - ele a encarou.

-Vou repetir a pergunta, quem é você?

-Você realmente não sabe?

-Você é Inu Taichou – ela arregalou os olhos e começou uma reverencia.

-Não precisa disso. Você tem que me ouvir com clareza, pois não tenho muito tempo. Diga a Sesshomaru que ele precisa voltar ao meu tumulo, e você precisa ir junto a ele. Abaixo do lugar onde estava a Tessaiga, ele encontrar a espada destina a esposa dele.

-Esposa?

-Sim! Ele logo irá saber quem é. Me surpreendo que Arina ainda não tenha lhe contado isto.

-E por que ela me contaria?

-Pois você é a noiva?

-Eu? Isso não pode ser verdade.

-Mas é, acredite. Mas não se preocupe. - ele se aproximou dela.- Você não irá se lembrar disso.- ele tocou a testa dela, fazendo a acordar gritando.

-Aww! - ela se sentou na cama, olhando ao redor.

-Rin você está bem?


	4. Chapter IV

-Sim estou! Agora pode me deixar sozinha. – ela o encarou.

-É assim que você fala comigo?

-Que eu saiba, você não manda em minha vida. –ela olhou para o lado.

-Argh! – Sesshomaru bufou, levantando do lado de Rin, deixando sua mãe entrar no quarto e se sentar ao lado de Rin.

-O que houve com você? O que InuTaichou disse?

-Como a senhora sabe?

-Isso é o de menos, conte-me.

Rin deu profundo suspiro, tentando se lembrar das palavras do Dai Youkai.

-Ele disse que Sesshomaru precisava me levar até o túmulo dele. No lugar onde estava a Tessáiga. Logo a baixo, existe uma passagem para encontrar uma espada, feita pra mim. –ela encarou Arina. – Por que pra mim?

-Vocês precisam ir amanha mesmo. Sesshomaru e Jaken sabem aonde ir. –Arina ignorou Rin, se levantando.

-Eu também sei onde é, eu não preciso de...

-Não seja obtusa Rin, é claro que precisa. Como você acha que vai abrir o portal? Só a espada de Sesshomaru tem esse poder. – ela se aproximou da porta no quarto. – Chame Sesshomaru e o servo dele agora mesmo.

-Sim senhora. – depois de uma reverencia, o guarda saiu.

-Levante-se Rin, você precisa se arrumar imediatamente. Use aquela roupa de Taijiya, é mais segura.

-Arina-sama! – Rin gritou. – Eu quero saber por que eu tenho que pegar essa espada? E por que ela é pra mim?

-Porque você é a noiva de Sesshomaru. – Arina se virou para Rin.

-O que? – Rin a olhava surpresa, mas não só ela tinha escutado essa confição.

-Que história é essa? – Sesshomaru entrou no quarto, encarando a mãe mortalmente. – Fale! – gritou.

-Não ouse gritar comigo, seu insolente. – ela o encarou. –Seu pai deixou uma espada para Rin, sua noiva. Eu já sabia quem ela era antes mesmo de você a salvar dos lobos. Um dos motivos para que seu pai tenha deixado a tenseiga para você, para salva-lá.

-Isso é loucura. Eu jamais me casaria com uma humana. – Sesshomaru esbravejou.

-Como se isso fosse, realmente, possivel. -Rin olhou para Arina. –Não preciso dele, sei onde está o tumulo de InuTaichou, sei como entrar e sair. A precensa dele... – ela olhou friamente para Sesshomaru. –Será inutil. Ele só irá me atrapalhar.

-Rin, me escute.

-Não, me escute a senhora. Agradeço por ter me salvado quando minha familia estava sendo assassinada e por ter me salvado do Bakemono, mas dessa vez não preciso ser salva. – ela puxou a sacola onde estavam suas roupas de Taijiya. Os dois youkais olharam Rin sumir pela janela do quarto, desaparecendo ao se aproximar das nuvens que protegiam o castelo.

-Vá embora sesshomaru. Sem Rin aqui, sua precensa não é mais necessária. – Arina saiu, sem olhar para o filho.

-Garota idiota. – Sesshomaru descia as escadarias do castelo, se preparando para voltar ao chão. – Jaken!

-Se o senhor preocura o youkai verde, ele não está aqui. Pelo que parece, ele foi atras da Rin-Sama... – Sesshomaru o ignorou e saiu do castelo.

Havia se passado três dias que Rin tinha saido do castelo. Tinha parado abaixo de uma árvore, descansando. Levitar era rápido, mas consumia muito da sua energia. Devia ter pegado um dos youkais dragões que estavam no castelo, mas agora era tarde. O que ela tinha que fazer era chegar até o monte Hinokuni ainda hoje. Achou melhor continuar a viagem andando, mas já estava cansada de ser vigiada.

-Vai continuar segindo? – Rin nem se importou em levantar a cabeça. –Por que você está aqui?

-Eu tinha que segui-la. Você é a futura esposa do Sesshomaru-sama. – Jaken se pronunciou.

-Não vou me casar com ele, achei que tinha deixando isso bem claro. –Rin bufou e se afastou de Jaken.

-Deixou, mas mesmo assim, eu preciso ajuda-lá.

-Volte para Sesshomaru e me deixe em paz.

-Por favor, Rin!

-Está bme, faça o que quizer. –ela voltou a andar. – Foi Arina-sama que mandou você atras de mim, não foi?

-Bom... – ele começou.

-Já imaginava. – ela olhou para o alto do monte Hinokuni. – Finalmente chegamos. –ela levitou até o topo, puxando Jaken pelo Nintojo. Ela deixou Jaken no chão se aproximando do grande portal, parando rapidamente e puxando sua espada. – O que está fazendo aqui? Eu disse que não precisava de você.

-Não vim para ajuda-lá. Por que me daria ao trabalho?

-Então vá embora. – ela fechou os olhos e ouviu Sesshomaru rir levemente. – Vá embora! – ela o atacou com a espada, ele a afastou com a mão puxando o braço dela, prendendo-a no chão.

-O que houve? Não consegue sair do chão?

Rin suspirou, levantando sua perna direita, fincando uma adaga no ombro de Sesshomaru. Ele a soltou e logo retirou a adaga das costas. Rin pegou sua espada do chão, apontando para o pescoço de Sesshomaru.

-Nunca mais toque em mim.

-Você vai mesmo me enfrentar? – Sesshomaru desdenhou e puxou Bakusaiga.

-Caso não tenha notade, não sou tão frágio. – ela riu, correndo na direção dele.

Sesshomaru esquivou, tentando passar a lamina da espada na coxa esquerda de Rin. Ela abaixou, jogando as pernas no braço dele, girando-o. Ele prendeu o braço livro na cintura de Rin, jogando-a no chão e aproximando Bakusaiga do pescoço dela. Rin sorriu, dando um soco no rosto de Sesshomaru e uma joelhada em seu estomago, ela rolou para o lado e correu, mas já era tarde e, usando o chicote venenoso em suas garras, Sesshomaru a puxou pela perna. Antes que Rin caisse no chão, Sesshomaru a pegou pelo pescoço, a prendendo em uma parede.

-Você tem muito que aprender. –Ele jogou a espada de Rin no chão. –Não pense que por ter o sangue youkai da minha mãe em sua veia, não te faz mais forte que eu.

Rin o encarou friamente, deixando os braços cairem ao lado de seu corpo. Uma adaga saiu de sua manga e ela a cravou no braço de Sesshomaru, fazendo-o solta-la.

-Nunca mais touque em mim. –Rin se afastou de Sesshomaru, pegando sua espada no chão. Ela encarou os guardioões do portal. – Só uma arma do outro mundo pode abrir o portal.

-Rin-sama! – Jaken correu até ela.

-Pare de me chamar assim. Já disse que não é necessária tanta formalidade comigo. –ela revirou os olhos, se aproximando dos guardioes.

-Mas você é a... – Jaken perdeu a voz, sentindo o olhar gelado de Rin.

-Realmente acha que vai conseguir abrir o portal sozinha? – Sesshomaru se aproximou.

-O que você quer aqui?

-Simplesmente vim para saber por que meu pai a escolheu... –ele sacou a Tenseiga.

-Não se preocupe... Não vou me casar com você. – Os guardios viraram o rosto para Sesshomaru.

-Você tem a espada do outro mundo. – Gozu olhou para Sesshomaru.

-Sua passagem é permitida. –Mezu se pronunciou. Uma luz branca saia dor portal, fazendo Rin cobrir os olhos.

Sesshomau, Rin e Jaken entraram no portal, Rin puxou Jaken e levitou na mesma direção que Sesshomaru. Ela não fazia ideia do que esperar do outro lado. O mundo pareceu girar e, se não tivesse controle de seus poderes, teria despencado. O lugar era repleto de esquelos de youkais, monstanhas e um céu muito azul. Ela suspirou surpresa com tudo aquilo e seus olhos pararam nas costas de Sesshomaru. E voltou a mente dela o que a estava preocupando... Que ainda nutria algo por Sesshomaru. Mas deveria deixar isso pra trás, não eram sentimentos importantes.


	5. Chapter V

-Sessshomaru-ssama, tem certeza que é por esste caminho? – Jaken se equilibrou em uma dos ossos da costela de InuTaichou.

Sesshomaru não perdeu tempo respondendo, sumindo da vista de Jaken. O pequeno youkai se desequilibrou e, quando estava caindo, sentiu ser corpo sendo erguido.

-Vamos Jaken, vai ficar o tempo para trás? – Rin o puxou e saltou, parando ao lado de Sesshomaru.

-Tente ter mais respeito, vejam bem onde estão. – Sesshomaru ralhou com os dois.

-E você sabe o que significa essa palavra? – Rin revirou os olhos.

-O que disse? – Sesshomaru segurou na bainha de Bakusaiga, pronto para sacá-la.

-Sessshomaru-ssama, Rin. Aqui! – Jaken gritou, balançando o nintojo acima de sua cabeça.

Rin se aproximou do antigo descanso da Tessáiga, olhando atentamente para o altar feito de ouro. Ela deu um passo em direção ao altar, uma luz saiu por baixo. O altar tremeu e se moveu, mostrando uma escada. Rin deu alguns passos em direção a escada, mas foi impedida pela mão de Sesshomaru em seu braço.

-O que foi?

-Tem algo errado… – Jaken disse, olhando para os lados.

-Não tem nada de errado… – Rin se aproximou mais da escada, ignorando os dois.

Tudo aconteceu em um piscar de olhos. Sesshomaru puxou Rin, prendendo-a perto de si e se afastando do ataque de um relâmpago. Rin se soltou dos braços de Sesshomaru e encarou parte dos ossos, queimados.

-O que é isso?

-Eu sou Rakurai, você pensa que é digna de me transformar em sua espada? Prove! - um relâmpago atacou Rin, jogando-a longe. – Não me faça rir.

-Não ache que por ter conseguido me atacar… – Rin se levantou.

A surpresa se estampou em seu rosto. Ela não estava mais no túmulo de InuTaichou, ela não fazia ideia de onde estava e como havia chegando lá. E o mais interessante, Jaken e Sesshomaru não estavam com ela…

* * *

><p>-Hey! Rin! – Jaken a chamou. Ela estava desacordada. Depois que o raio a atingiu e jogou seu corpo longe, ela não mais se levantou.<p>

-Pare de gritar. – Sesshomaru o reprendeu, enquanto olhava para onde tinha vindo o raio que atingiu Rin. – De nada vai adiantar, ela não vai acordar.

-Acho que devemos levá-la embora. – Jaken olhava Rin com medo e preocupado. – Sesshomaru-sama olhe.

-O que foi? – ele olhou para Jaken e viu o que tanto o espantara. O corpo de Rin estava desaparecendo. -Rin! – ele segurou em sua mão. - Rin, acorde! Rin?! Deixe de ser tão teimosa - a preocupação tomou todo seu ser e, para sua infelicidade, o corpo de Rin desapareceu.

-Sesshomaru-sama… A Rin… - Jaken balbuciou. - Onde ela está? O que aconteceu? O que vamos fazer?

-Iremos esperar que ela volte. - "E ela tem que voltar". Sesshomaru guardou o último pensamento pra si, sentando se no chão, tentando não se preocupar.

-E se ela... - Jaken encarou o seu senhor, e viu o que jamais penso que aconteceria: Tristeza e aflição.

Jaken sabia que o seu senhor sentia falta da humana que salvara a alguns anos atrás. Ele a amava, estava claro para quem quisesse ver. Jaken sabia que essa foi a única razão que o fez parar de visitar Rin no vilarejo, a única coisa que faltava era Sesshomaru aceitar isso em seu próprio coração. Jaken se sentou a lado de Sesshomaru e esperou, desejando, que Rin volta-se logo, para a alegria de seu querido mestre.

* * *

><p>-O que é você? - Rin tentou sacar sua espada, mas a mesma não estava lá.<p>

-Eu sou a youkai Rakurai. Fui transformada em uma espada a pedido do grande InuTaichou. Ele disse que precisava de uma espada poderosa o bastante, que seria dada a noiva de seu filho mais velho.

-Não sou noiva de Sesshomaru e nem vou me casar com ele.

-Não me importa o que você quer ou deixa de querer. Seu destino foi ligado ao dele, a partir do momento que ele nasceu.

-Isso não faz sentido. Sesshomaru é séculos mais velho do que eu.

-Você é a reencarnação da mulher que foi destinada a ele. Ela morreu muito jovem e demorou para reencarnar.

-Isso não pode...

-Garota, abra seus olhos, não importa o que você faça ou queira, seu destino é ser de Sesshomaru. Não tente impedir, é impossível. Agora... - Rakurai retirou uma espada de uma pedra próxima. - Enfrente-me e vença... Se consegui, me tornarei sua espada.

-Pode acreditar que vou. - Rin correu, tomou impulsou em uma rocha. Retirou uma espada e se jogou na direção da youkai.

-Caso não tenha notado, seu corpo está aqui. - Rakurai atacou o braço de Rin, fazendo-a girar no ar, parando próxima ao seu corpo.

-O que está acontecendo aqui? - ela olhou para a youkai.

-Você só vai voltar, se me vencer. Se perder seu corpo volta, mas você... - Rakurai riu. - Vamos começar!

Rin sentia que haviam se passado quase metade de um dia e aquela luta não tinha fim. Ela se escondeu em uma rocha, tentando recuperar o folego, mais não demorou muito e Rakurai partiu a rocha em dois.

-Ora Rin, vamos. Cadê toda aquela vontade? Se esvaiu? Quero derrotá-la e voltar para meu descanso. Acho que InuTaichou se enganou, você não serve para o filhe dele. Raiva tomou conta do corpo de Rin, a fazendo correr e se chorar com o corpo de Rakurai.

-Nunca repita isso. Não quero Sesshomaru e nunca vou querer. - Rin aproximou uma espata retorcida do pescoço da youkai, pronta para corta a pele.

-Então é isso. É o seu não reconhecido amor por Sesshomaru que está atrapalhando que possa, talvez, me derrotar. - Rakurai jogou Rin longe, olhando-a.

-Como?

-Argh! Quando vai entender? Tudo mudou quando Sesshomaru salvou a sua vida, ele mudou. Ele começou a tolerar as criaturas que ele mais despesava: Humanos. E ainda fez mais, fez ele se apaixonar.

-Não diga bobagens!

-Não diga você. Pare de agir como uma criança, você já cresceu Rin. - Rakurai largou a espada.- Acredito que essa luta não vai dar em nada, se você não deixar seu coração aceitar.

-Como?

-Só vai conseguir me vencer quando você vencer a si mesma. Até lá me tornarei sua espada, mas saiba, até que você me vença, nunca conseguirá usar meu verdadeiro poder...

-Não... Espere.. - Rakurai tocou a testa de Rin.

* * *

><p>-Sesshomaru-sama, a Rin... - Jaken apontou para o alto.<p>

Sesshomaru levitou e pegou Rin, se mantendo no ar.

-Rin! Acorde! - ele a chamou.

-Sesshomaru?! - Rin o encarou surpresa.

-Você está bem?

-Sim, pode me colocar no ch... - Rin foi interrompida pelos lábios de Sesshomaru, que voltava ao chão lentamente.

* * *

><p><strong>Eu sei que os capítulos estão demorando e que eles são pequenos, mas vou melhorar isso. Eu Prometo!<strong>

Ms. Anjos


	6. Chapter VI

A surpresa estava estampada no rosto de Rin. Ela se sentiu envolver pelo beijo que ganhava. Tinha jurado nunca mais beijar Sesshomaru, mas não conseguiu se afastar dos lábios dele, era uma sensação mais forte do que ela. Eles nem notaram Jaken se afastar com o rosto completamente corado pela cena, pensou que jamais iria presenciar essa cena novamente. A razão, talvez infelizmente, fez com que Rin se separasse de Sesshomaru e o encarasse.

-Nós... Precisamos partir. – ela o soltou, se afastando e seguindo o caminho que a pouco Jaken tinha tomado.

Sesshomaru não respondeu e a seguiu. Ele não sabia o que o levará a beija-la, se foi o medo de perder a mulher que amava ou a felicidade de vê-la sã e salva. Estava começando a aceitar toda essa historia de casamento que seu pai havia previsto para ele, não seria uma péssima ideia ter Rin como sua esposa. Ele já conseguia ver todas as vantagens de ter Rin só para si. A única coisa que ele precisava resolver era dobrá-la. Ele tinha que admitir, nunca vira mulher mais teimosa e cabeça dura quanto ela.

Já se aproximavam do castelo, Jaken havia se afastado dos dois e já se encontrava nos limites do jardim da frente. Sesshomaru puxou Rin, prendendo-a no tronco de uma arvore. -Precisamos conversar. – ele a encarou.

-Não temos nada para conversar. – ela tentou se soltar, em vão.

-Temos sim. Você irá se casar comigo.

-E o que o faz pensar que me casarei com você. Só por que seu querido pai ordenou isso? Não me faça rir. – ela o empurrou. –Não vou me casar com você, entenda isso.

-Por que tanta relutância? Admita logo Rin. – ele se aproximou dela, como um felino encurralando sua presa.

-Admitir o que? Não tenho nada para admitir. – Sesshomaru a segurou pelo queixo, tomando os lábios dela para si. –Pare com isso. – Rin o empurrou. –Mas que mania mais irritante.

-Como se não gostasse. – ele a encarou, sorrindo. – Vamos, diga em voz alta para que, finalmente, entre na sua cabeça o que os seus olhos tanto me dizem. – ele a puxou pela cintura. – Diga! – ele sussurrou com o rosto perto do dela, os lábios se encostando quando ele falava.

-Me deixe em paz Sesshomaru. –ela fechou os olhos, suspirando. – Pare de me perturbar com a sua presença. Por que você voltou? Não estava feliz sem mim? –ela o encarou triste. – Só vá embora, volte para o castelo do seu pai e não me procure. Faça o melhor para os dois. – ela conseguiu se soltar do abraço dele, correndo em direção ao castelo, rapidamente sumido da vista de Sesshomaru.

Ele olhou desolado para o castelo, enquanto sentia uma dor preencher seu coração. Com raiva, ele esmurrou uma árvore, fazendo-a tombar. Qualquer um que olhasse, duvidaria que aquele youkai sem controle e com um semblante triste era o mesmo youkai que a muito fora centrado e calmo para com qualquer coisa. Quem acreditaria que aquele youkai frio estava perdidamente apaixonado?

Rin entrou em seus aposentou segurando lágrimas de anos de tristeza. Ela estava completamente centrada em sua vida, treinado para ser tornar uma youkai melhor desde quando Arina-sama a transformará e foi só Sesshomaru aparecer para acabar com tudo aquilo. Sentou-se na janela do quarto, olhando sem ver nada. Lembrava-se da época em que ainda era uma criança inocente que seguia seu mestre para tudo quanto era lugar. Todas as vezes que poderia ter ido embora, mas preferiria a companhia dele. Quantas vezes não chorou quando percebeu que ele nunca iria busca-la? Quantas vezes desejou que ele desaparecesse? E quantas vezes pulou de alegria com ele aparecia de surpresa? A dor que ela sentiu com o abandono dele foi maior do que quando Kaede morreu. Suspirou forte e limpou as lágrimas teimosas com raiva, não iria mais chorar por ele.

A noite chegou rapidamente, tanto Rin quando Sesshomaru não conseguiam esquecer o calor dos beijos que tinham trocado, mesmo tentando fortemente apagar na cabeça. Era fato que nenhum dos dois que queria dizer em alto e bom som o que já estava perceptível para todos: Que estavam apaixonados. E estavam mais apaixonados do que nunca. Rin desistiu de tentar dormir e foi tentar treinar um pouco, era vergonhoso sempre perder em qualquer luta contra Sesshomaru. Vestiu suas roupas de Taijiya, pegou suas adagas e sua espada, se dirigindo para o dojo nos fundos do castelo. Precisava destruir alguns bonecos de madeira. Trançou os cabelos e se preparou para os ataques. Meia hora depois, mais da metade dos bonecos estavam completamente destruídos e Rin respirava levemente, sentada em cima de uma das vigas no teto. Era satisfatório o dojo ter o teto tão alto, podia ficar lá em cima, olhando a lua enquanto descansava de algum treinamento e esperava alguns guardas voluntários saírem. Rin se pendurou na viga se preparando para dar alguns saltos de uma viga à outra.

Sesshomaru passava pelos jardins, esperando o sol nascer para ir embora do castelo. Rin não queria vê-lo, não ir dar mais essa tristeza a ela e a forçar a olhar para ele. Ele ouviu barulho que várias coisas se quebrados e se aproximou do dojo que a mãe tinha. Não sabia por que ela tinha um dojo, já que ela nunca foi de treinar lutas. Ele viu Rin se preparar para saltar de uma viga à outra, com uma agilidade perfeita. Olhou para a espada que voltou com ela do túmulo do pai e se perguntou o que tinha acontecido a ela, no tempo que em tinha desaparecido.

-Onde você foi? – Sesshomaru entrou no dojo, olhando para ela. Ela se desequilibrou a três metros do chão. Já se preparava para sentir o chão, tamanho a surpresa e susto que levara. Sesshomaru levitou e a segurou, voltando devagar ao chão. –Pensei que o sangue youkai em suas veias lhe deixariam mais ágil.

-Você me assustou. – ela se afastou dele rapidamente. Sesshomaru segurou em seu pulso, puxando a de volta.

-Rin, não podemos ficar desse jeito. Eu não aguento isso. – ele suspirou.

-O que você quer? – ela o encarou nervosa.

-O que eu quero? Quero conversar com você. Quero ouvir você dizer que me ama do mesmo jeito que eu te amo. – ele viu Rin ficar pálida.

-O que você disse?

-O que eu te amo.

-Você não pode... – ela tentou se afastar, mas Sesshomaru não deixou.

-Já chega disso Rin. – ele olhou nos olhos dela. –Pare de bancar a criança, você já cresceu.

-O que você quer de mim? –ela se afastou dele, fechando os olhos.

Sesshomaru se aproximou e sussurrou perto do rosto dela. – Que você seja só minha. – ele a puxou e tomou os lábios atrevidos dela para si.

Rin enfiou os dedos nos cabelos do youkai, lhe arranhando a nuca e o puxando para mais perto. Sesshomaru deslizou as mãos ao longo das costas de Rin, numa carícia suave. As mãos dele pararam em cima do traseiro de Rin, puxando-a para cima fazendo com que ela prendesse as pernas em sua cintura. Nessa posição ela podia sentir o tamanho do desejo que ele estava sentido. Sesshomaru a prendeu possessivamente em umas das pilastras de madeira, abandonado seus lábios e distribuindo beijos e mordidas por todo pescoço e colo alvo de Rin. Ele puxou um dos laços que prendia parte da roupa de Rin, jogando parte da armadura para o outro lado no dojo. Rin puxou o rosto de Sesshomaru para cima, beijando-o sofregamente.

Eles estavam finalmente se rendendo a todo o desejo que estavam sentido desde quando se viram depois de dez anos. Um barulho do lado de fora cortou parte do clima de desejo entre os dois. Sesshomaru se sentou no chão, com Rin ainda presa em sua cintura. Nada faria com que ele a afastasse agora.

-Ainda temos que conversar Rin. – ele desfez a trança no cabelo dela, deixando as longas e negras madeixas livres.

-Achei interessante o seu jeito de conversar. – ela sentiu o rosto o corar, com o sorriso que Sesshomaru deu.

-Começou a ser difícil me manter longe de ti, depois que provei o gosto doce dos seus lábios. – ele a beijou levemente, descansando a testa na dela.

-Repete... – Rin suspirou, sorrindo levemente.

-O que, exatamente? – ele olhou pra ela.

-O que você me ama. – ela levantou a cabeça, olhando para ele.

-E você me ama?

-Sim. Mesmo ter tentando acabar com esse sentimento. Percebi que era inútil.

-Então diga. – ele a apertou mais a seu corpo.

-Eu te amo. – ela o beijou, aproximando sua cintura a de Sesshomaru. O contato fez com que ambos gemessem. –Você tem certeza?

-De que?- ele distribuía beijos no pescoço de Rin, tentando se concentrar ao máximo no que ela dizia.

-De que quer se casar comigo?

-Sim. – ele levantou a cabeça. –Não só por que meu pai quis assim, mas porque não me imagino mais sem você ao meu lado. Há muito tempo eu não sabia como nomear o que sentia por você, mas agora eu sei. Eu a amo. Eu quero passar toda a minha eternidade ao seu lado, quero protege-la e te fazer feliz.

Rin jamais pensou ouvir isso de Sesshomaru (n/a: Nem eu.) um dia. Ela sorriu, enlaçando com os braços o pescoço dele, sentido as lágrimas rolarem pelo seu rosto. Sesshomaru sentiu algo molhar seu ombro e puxou levemente o rosto de Rin para si, limpando as lágrimas. –Não chore minha Rin. – ele a beijou levemente.

-Sua? –ela sorriu mais abertamente, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

-Sim... Minha. – ele a beijou. –Para sempre. – ele aprofundou o beijo, puxando a mais para si se isso ainda fosse possível. Sesshomaru tentou tirar o que tinha restado da roupa de Rin, uma leve roupa preta, mas Rin segurou suas mãos e as afastou de si, rindo.

-Se vamos continuar com isso, não vai ser em um lugar onde qualquer um pode entrar e nos ver aqui. – ela sussurrou no ouvido dele, mordendo o lóbulo da orelha no processo. Sentiu Sesshomaru estremecer com esse simples gesto.

-Então deveria para de me provocar. – ele se levantou, com ela ainda presa em sua cintura e, com relutância, a colocou no chão. Ele segurou cada lado do rosto dela, passando o polegar levemente por todo o rosto. –Como pude deixar você? –ele sussurrou. –Fui um tolo por achar que deixando te visitar você, poderia evitar me apaixonar. Foi justamente a distancia que ajudou. Desfrute de sua liberdade agora, minha Rin. Depois que me casar com você, eu jamais a deixarei sozinha. – ele sorriu levemente.

-Vou contar com isso. – ela sorriu, abraçando-o. De repente Rin sentiu o corpo cair lentamente e ficar estranhamente leve. Segurou-se nos braços de Sesshomaru, enquanto sentia que perdia a consciência. A última coisa que ela conseguiu assimilar foi a voz de Sesshomaru a chamando.

* * *

><p>Eu sei, eu sei! Quase um mês pra postar, mas a culpa é da minha inspiração. Só tenho quando fico triste por incrível que parece, não fiquei triste no começo desse mês, mas fiquei essa semana, então terá atualização dessa e de Sensitiva. Ah, tenho mais uma coisa pra dizer: Essa fic vai acabar no capítulo 8. O próximo capítulo vai explicar toda essa história de "reencarnação da alma da noiva do Sesshomaru." Acho que essa semana mesmo eu acabo o capítulo 7 e começo o 8. E sobre Sensitiva, vou colocar o capitulo novo ainda essa semana também.<p>

Por hora, é só isso. **Espero reviews!**


	7. Chapter VII

Rin acordou no meio de uma campina, logo reconhecendo onde estava. Estava se achando cada vez mais sortuda, para não dizer ao contrário, quando finalmente conseguiu que Sesshomaru se declarasse para ela, foi arrastada pra esse lugar novamente. Dessa vez ela mataria Rakurai, ganharia a espada que lhe foi deixada e, quem sabe, casar logo com aquele youkai cabeça dura por quem estava apaixonada há tantos anos. Rin se levantou e olhou em volta, procurando Rakurai.

-Hei! Apareça logo. O que aconteceu dessa vez? - Rin gritou. -Rakurai!

-Calma, calma. Estou indo. - Rakurai pulou de uma das árvores. - Como você está? - disse, sorrindo

-Estava muito bem, antes de você me arrastar pra cá. Por que estou aqui?

-Por isso gosto de você, sempre direta. Bom, lembra que eu disse que você tinha que aceitar, então…

-E o que eu aceitei?

Rakurai bufou, fechando os olhos e massageando a têmpora. -Pra uma youkai inteligente, você é bem lenta as vezes. Você aceitou o seu amor por Sesshomaru, e devo dizer, que demorou bastante.

-E por que isso era tão importante?

-Para que você, finalmente, pudesse libertar todo medo de perdê-lo ou de ele te abandonar novamente. Isso, liberou um pouco do poder youkai em seu sangue. Você deve ter notado que está mais forte e mais ágil também. Não como Arina ou Sesshomaru, mas você chega lá… Quem sabe. – Rakurai riu. Rin rosnou e se jogou em Rakurai.

Se esquivando dos ataques de Rakurai, Rin girou o corpo, dando um chute nas costas da youkai. Ela sentiu suas pernas serem puxadas e prendeu os braços no pescoço de Rakurai, torcendo-o. Rakurai ofegou, dando um soco em Rin, que se jogou para trás. Rakurai quebrou um galho de uma árvore, que logo se transformou em duas longas espadas. Ela jogou uma para Rin.

-Essa será sua espada, se me vencer. Espero que esteja pronta para isso. Só voltará para Sesshomaru, quando me matar.

O barulho de socos e lâminas se chocando era alto. Haviam cortes no rosto e nas costas de Rin enquanto em Rakurai, sangue gotejava de seus braços. Rin retirou parte da proteção, jogando-a longe, não precisava mais dela, era uma youkai afinal de contas, não havia utilidade de uma armadura humana para sua proteção. De repente, lâmina da espada que Rin segurava brilhou, ganhando três novas lâminas. Ela virou pra Rakurai, que sorria.

-O que aconteceu?

-Você se aceitou como uma youkai. Todo esse tempo, você ainda se via como uma humana, agia como uma e pensava como uma. Desde o momento que foi transformada, deveria ter aceitado isso. É a sua vida agora. Seu sangue está falando com você, te deixando mais forte, use isso.

Rin fechou os olhos, sentindo todo seu corpo ficar mais quente. A espada em sua mão ficar mais leve, o poder emanado por ela, se conectando com seus dedos, veias, sangue, sistema nervoso. Ela sentia a espada mais poderosa do que a momento atrás.

-E então? Vamos lutar como youkais agora? -Rakurai ficou em posição de luta. Rin sorriu, balançando a espada na direção de Rakurai. Um raio azul e vermelho saiu em direção a Rakurai, arrancando-lhe um braço.

-Acho que vou lhe vencer assim, cortando-lhe pedaço por pedaço.

Rakurai pegou a espada no chão, se virando para Rin. -Acho que subestimei você Rin, não farei mais isso. - a youkai, lançou a espada na direção de Rin, que desviou e foi pega pelo pescoço. Ela prendeu as pernas no braço de Rakurai, girando-o. Quando se soltou, se jogou em cima da youkai guardiã, enfiando seu braço no peito dela e sentido-o passar pelo corpo.

-É, não vai mesmo. - Rin retirou o braço, deixando o corpo de Rakurai cair.

-Parabéns… Mestre.- O corpo de Rakurai brilhou, se explodindo em milhões de pontos azul e vermelhos, que voaram em direção a espada, que já tinha voltado ao normal.

-Obrigada! - Rin sorriu, sentindo o corpo ficar mais leve e toda a paisagem em sua volta desbotar e caiu.

* * *

><p>Há três dias Rin estava desacordada. Sesshomaru andava de um lado a outro no quarto de Rin. Embora a preocupação estivesse estabelecida no aposento, a única que não estava assim tão apreensiva era Arina.<p>

-Se acalme Sesshomaru. -Arina se aproximou na cama de Rin, sentando-se ao lado.

-Como posso ficar calmo? Não acorda a dias e você me pede calma?- Olhou nervoso para Rin, suspirando.

-Você é tão parecida com Karin, nunca parei para notar isso. - Arina sussurrou, acariciando os cabelos de Rin.

-Karin?! - Sesshomaru se voltou para a mãe. -Quem é Karin?

-Acho que, com tudo que aconteceu com ela, você se obrigou a esquecê-la. Você era muito jovem quando a conheceu.

-Você ainda não respondeu minha pergunta. Quem é está mulher?

-Quem era, ela morreu. A muito tempo. -Arina se levantou, olhando para o filho. - Karin era a mulher que se casaria com você. - Arina ergueu a mão, ao notar que Sesshomaru iria falar algo. - Você tinha apenas 8 anos quando a conheceu. Você ter conhecido a Rin não foi obra do destino.

-Quando mais você fala, mais eu não consigo entender toda essa história.

-Venha comigo Sesshomaru. -ela se dirigiu a porta. - Jaken fique de olho na Rin, nos chame quando ela acordar.

-Ssim ssenhora. - Jaken sentou-se ao lado de Rin, tomando o lugar de Sesshomaru, olhou para os dois youkais deixarem o quarto. -Ah Rin, volte logo…

Eles caminharam pelo jardim atrás do castelo. Arina se aproximou de um banco de mármore branco, sentando-se

-Sente-se Sesshomaru. -ela apontou para seu lado.

-Estou bem assim, fale logo o que está acontecendo.

-Quando você nasceu, uma grande youkai vidente foi até o castelo de seu pai, trazendo notícias sobre seu futuro e, anos depois, voltou para nos contar como resolver um grande pesar.

-Que seria...?

**Muitos Anos Atrás**

-Como assim Sesshomaru irá se casar com uma humana?- InuTaichou encarou a youkai, sentada a sua frente.

Bya* o encarou. -Se o seu filho não se casar com essa humana, o coração dele nunca terá paz. Vai viver e morrer desejando algo que nunca terá. Mas não se preocupe com a sua linhagem, quando a menina tiver a idade certa, ela poderá ser transformada em uma youkai, usando o sangue de sua esposa.

-E quem é essa menina?

-Ela é a filha mais nova de um senhor feudal de um vilarejo perto daqui. Acredito que o senhor deveria levar o seu filho até lá para conhecê-la.

-O que você acha Arina? - InuTaichou encarou a esposa.

-Acredito que minha resposta não fara muita diferença em sua decisão, que já está tomada. - Arina se levantou, alisando levemente o quimono. -Vou arrumar Sesshomaru para a visita.

O vilarejo não ficava tão e, apesar do "medo", os youkais conseguiram chegar sem problemas. Uma linda menina de 6 anos estava correndo por entre algumas árvores e, quando tropeçou em uma raiz, antes de sentir o chão braços a seguraram. Arina sorriu levemente para menina de olhos de chocolate e cabelos negros.

-Obrigada! - a menina sorriu.

-Tome mais cuidado. - Arina a levantou, se afastando dela. Sesshomaru, em seus 8 anos, olhava o lugar entre intrigado e fascinado, embora conseguia esconder essas emoções facilmente.

-InuTaichou-Sama, a que devo a honra de sua visita? - Kohan, o senhor feudal do vilarejo fez uma reverencia.

-Precisamos conversar. -InuTaichou se abaixou, encarando Sesshomaru. -Fique aqui, nós já voltaremos.

-Sim senhor. – Sesshomaru se aproximou de uma árvore, sentando-se. A menina chegou perto de Sesshomaru com curiosidade. -O que foi? – Sesshomaru nem a olhou.

-Você é bonito. - disse, inocente, fazendo Sesshomaru corar. -Qual seu nome?

-Sesshomaru. -respondeu sério.

-Eu me chamo Karin, tenho 6 anos. - ela tentou contar nos dedos, mostrando-os para i pequeno youkai, orgulhosa. -Você não fala muito não é?!

-Não tenho o que falar...

-Quer brincar comigo? - ela sorriu , deixando Sesshomaru curioso. Achou que não faria mal, nunca tinha interagido com um acriança humana antes.

-Está bem.- ele se levantou, e Karin o puxou pela mão para perto de seus irmãos. As crianças se assustaram coma a chegada do pequeno youkai, mas logo isso foi deixado de lado, enquanto todos corriam e se divertiam.

Em uma grande casa perto das crianças, os adultos "discutiam". - O que o senhor quer dizer com isso? Achei que fosse contra as leis dos youkais, humanos e youkais não podem se relacionar. - Kohan se direcionou a InuTaichou.

-Se existe, pelo bem do meu filho, não me importo com elas. - InuTaichou disse, simplesmente.

-Mas por que nossa filha? - Karou se aproximou.

-Acredite, não foi uma escolha nossa. - Arina olhou para Bya. - Explique a eles.

-Eu vi o futuro do filho deles, um futuro amargurado e solitário. A única coisa que poderia salvá-lo, seria amar alguém verdadeiramente.

-Mas nossa filha é humana, ela não vive para sempre. -Kohan lembrou.

-Quando sia filha fizer a idade certa, em um ritual de sangue, ela poderá ser transformada em youkai.

-Usando o sangue de quem? - Karou questionou.

-De Arina. - Bya respondeu, se aproximando da janela.

-Como você pode ter tanta certeza que nossa filha será capaz disso? - Karou suspirou.

-O fato de que, com um sorriso, sua filha fez com que Sesshomaru se aproximasse e brincasse com outras crianças. - Bya se virou para InuTaichou. - Ele já fez isso antes?

-Não, nunca.

Todos, humanos e youkais, se aproximaram e olharam para os dois. E ficaram felizes, talvez tudo isso desse certo no final...

**6 Anos Depois**

Fogo, gritos e fumaça... o vilarejo estava sendo atacado por samurais desertores, nem mesmo a proteção que tinha foi o bastante e quando InuTaichou chegou, já era tarde... Kohan e Karou, humanos de quem ficou amigo e seus filhos, se o vilarejo se foi. Ele olhou para seus corpos e ordenou que cada pessoa fosse enterrada com dignidade e em um lugar sagrado, para que pudessem ter paz… Ah, a pequena e doce Karin se foi, o futuro de seu único filho se foi junto.

A Cada dia que passava, InuTaichou e Arina lamentavam a perda e viam seu filho ficando cada fez mais frio. Karin fazia falta a ele, InuTaichou sempre via o filho indo até o túmulo dela, colocar flores, ele estava sempre triste. Até que um dia, tudo parou: o semblante triste, as visitas ao túmulo dela, ele deixou para trás tudo que lembrava uma grande amiga. Porem, parecia que o destino não deixaria isso acontecer. Alguns anos depois, Bya voltou ao castelo e disse que Karin reencarnaria, só não nos disse quando. Tudo que podiam fazer era esperar… Esperar e não contar nada a Sesshomaru por enquanto, ia ser melhor assim.

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru olhou para a mãe, surpreso. -Então a senhora ter salvado a Rin, quando sua alma foi deixada no inferno…<p>

-Eu já sabia que precisava salvá-la. Eu já conhecia Rin, eu a salvei quando a família dela foi morta.

-Porque esperou esse tempo todo para me contar?

-Você precisava se apaixonar por ela, e isso aconteceu. – Arina sorriu. - Quando vocês vieram ate aqui, eu pude ver o quanto se importava com ela, o quando ela era importante e que ela sentia o mesmo. Eu sabia que, quando Rin ficasse mais velha, ao diferente surgiria, já estava destinado a acontecer.

-E o que vai acontecer agora? -Sesshomaru se sentou ao lado da mãe, enquanto sua mente trabalhava, trazendo de volta lembranças a muito esquecidas.

-O que seu pai tanto queria… - Arina sorriu levemente. -E é o que você também quer. Sei que, antes Karin iria salvá-lo de sentir todo aquele ódio que tinha por InuYasha e a Tetsusaiga, mas agora Rin vai salvá-lo da solidão que tem vivido todos esses anos, por pura burrice sua. Achou mesmo que se afastando dela, impediria de se apaixona-se? Para um homem inteligente, você é mesmo burro.

-Agora irá me insultar?

-Não estou insultando, estou falando uma verdade que todos já notaram mas nunca tiveram coragem de dizer.

-Ssesshomaru-Ssama!- Ouviram o grito de Jaken. Sesshomaru foi o primeiro a sair do jardim, indo até o quarto de Rin. Encontrou Jaken no corredor, ofegando

-O que aconteceu?

-Rin acordou. - Sesshomaru irrompeu no quarto, batendo a porta. Jaken pensou em entrar mas achou melhor deixá-los sozinhos.

Sesshomaru se aproximou da cama, olhando para Rin. Sua pele voltou a ficar levemente corada, e sua respiração estava mais tranquila. Ele se sentou, segurando-lhe a mão e viu o sorriso suave que Rin deu.

-Alguém já disse o quanto você era bonito quando criança? - Rin se deliciou ao ver ao inédito, Sesshomaru corou.


	8. Chapter VIII

Rin despertou em um campo aberto, um vilarejo bem antigo, diferente de onde viveu. Viu seu irmão brincando com outras crianças e correu em sua direção sem notar uma raiz alta, que a fez tropeçar. Muito antes de sentir o chão, mãos quentes a seguraram, ela olhou para cima e viu Arina falando consigo. Embora tentasse, não conseguia responder, notou que era só uma presença naquele momento. Sesshomaru apareceu momentos depois, e como era lindo quando criança, co a mesma cara fechada de sempre. Ficou surpresa quando ele aceitou brincar com ela, uma mera criança humana.

-Você pode ir ao castelo, junto com os seus irmãos, quando quiserem. Seria... Interessante te a companhia de você. - Rin riu, conhecia bem Sesshomaru e sabia que ele nunca iria admitir ter achando divertido brincar, ainda mais com crianças humanas.

Ela, junto com os irmãos, sempre ia ao castelo. Durante um tempo tudo era tão fácil, não estavam apaixonadas, eram só crianças, mas a grande amizade que nasceu, não só poderia, como se tornaria amor, se não fosse por aquele fatídico dia.

Rin, ou Karin como sempre era chamada naquele tempo, colhia flores no jardim de sua mãe, para fazer uma coroa para Sesshomaru. Adorava fazer coroas de flores e ele nunca reclamava delas. Enquanto colocava as últimas flores, ouviu gritos e cheiro de fumaça por perto, correu para casa, mas parou de supetão enquanto fica sua casa queimar e escutava os gritos de socorro de sua mãe. Correu gritando por seu pai, quando um cavalo negro surgiu em sua frente.

-Ora, ora... Parece que alguém ficou vivo. - um homem, vestido com armadura de guerra, a puxou pelo cabelo.

-Me solte! - Ela se debatia, arranhado o braço de seu agressor. Ele lhe deu um soco no rosto, quebrando-lhe a mandíbula.

-Agora não pode mais fazer nada. - ele sorriu, enquanto via as lágrimas desceram pelo rosto de Rin. Ela puxou uma adaga de seu braço, fincando-a em seu próprio peito. O homem a jogou do chão, chutando-lhe a cabeça. Esperando a morte chegar, sentindo as dores sumirem aos poucos, deixando o corpo mais pesado, seus pensamentos se voltaram para Sesshomaru, não iria mais vê-lo. Doeu no peito, e seu ultimo pensamento foi os belos olhos dourados dele.

Ela sentiu sua alma levitar, deixar aquele corpo e voar para o céu, onde esperou – o que parecia uma eternidade –. Rin pode ver os pais e o irmão mais velho quando, finalmente, reencarnou. Agora ela entendia, agora sabia por que se sentiu tão ligada a Sesshomaru quando criança, porque não sentiu medo. Embora tenha se esquecido, seu coração sabia e se lembrava dele e, agora, poderia ficar com ele para sempre.

-Rin, acorde! - ouviu ao longe chamarem por ela. -Rin?!

-Sim... - ela abriu os olhos, fechando-os rapidamente, por causa da claridade. -Jaken?! -ela olhou para um surpreso pequeno youkai.

-Finalmente! - ele se levantou e correu quarto a porta, gritando por Sesshomaru e Arina. Quando Sesshomaru apareceu, fechando a porta com força, foi como um bálsamo para seus olhos e coração.

-Rin! - Sesshomaru se aproximou da cama, olhando para Rin. Sua pele voltou a ficar levemente corada, e sua respiração estava mais tranqüila. Ele se sentou, segurando-lhe a mão e viu o sorriso suave que Rin deu.

-Alguém já disse o quanto você era bonito quando criança? - Rin se deliciou ao ver algo inédito, Sesshomaru corou.

-E como sabe o jeito que eu era, quando criança?

-Eu me lembro, de tudo. De quando o conheci como Karin, de como morri. E agora, eu tenho todo o controle da espada que seu pai deixou pra mim. Mas tem uma coisa ainda não sei. - ela o encarou, séria.

-E o quer seria?

-Você não mudou de idéia sobre casar comigo.

-Você não vai se livrar de mim Rin, nunca mais. Você é minha, não há força na terra de impeça isso. -Rin se levantou e jogou-se nos braços dele.

-Então diga logo a sua mãe que comece já os preparativos. - ela se aproximou do ouvido dele, sussurrando. -Quero poder terminar o que começamos no dojo.

-Não precisamos estar casados para terminamos isso. - Sesshomaru sorriu maliciosamente, prendendo Rin ao seu corpo.

-Você que não pense nisso Sesshomaru. - Arina entrou no quarto, atrapalhando os planos do casal.

-Estava ouvido atrás da porta, deveria se envergonhar disso. - Sesshomaru resmungou, soltando Rin.

-Não preciso ouvir atrás da porta, posso sentir o cheio de luxuria no ar, quando vocês estão perto um do outro. - Arina prendeu o braço ao de Rin, caminhando para fora do quarto. -Sesshomaru seja um bom irmão e vá contar a novidade a InuYasha. Diga a ele que o casamento será daqui a três dias.

-Três dias é tempo demais. - Rin resmungou.

-Não sei por que tanta pressa. Poderiam ter... -Arina viu o rosto de Rin ficar vermelho.

-Não comece com isso mãe. - Sesshomaru a interrompeu. -Vou falar com InuYasha, Jaken... -se virou para o youkai verde. -Mande um pergaminho para o castelo do oeste. Mande que todos preparem o castelo, esperando a nossa chegada em quatro dias. Entendeu?

-Ssim... - Jaken sai correndo, não tinha mais tempo a perder.

Arina se trancou com Rin em seus aposentos, mostrando-lhe vários quimonos que havia encomendado.

-Há quanto tempo a senhora tem tudo isso? - Rin pegou um quimono com roxo e as mangas brancas.

-Desde o dia em que salvei a sua vida. Nunca dei muita importância a humanos, você sabe disso, porém quando vi o jeito que Sesshomaru era com Karin e, depois de muito tempo, com você, comecei a notar que sentimentos humanos podem mudar um coração que está destinado a ser 'frio', por falta de palavra melhor. Você não só mudou o coração de Sesshomaru, mudou o meu também, e a partir do momento que eu a salvei e a trouxe comigo, eu senti os sentimentos que InuTaichou tinha para com os humanos e eu te agradeço por isto Rin. -Arina sorriu.

-E eu lhe agradeço por ter salvado a minha vida naquele dia.

-Bom, de qual quimono gostou mais? -Arina puxou o grande espelho de seu quarto, colocando-o perto a Rin. -Vamos experimentá-los, mesmo sabendo que Sesshomaru irá rasgá-lo em segundos, quando tiver você só para ele. -Arina riu, enquanto Rin corou…

Sesshomaru se aproximava do vilarejo onde InuYasha estava, não estava fazendo a vontade da mãe ou se importava com ele, contudo, Rin cresceu ali e fazia sentido chamá-los, só para deixá-la feliz. Antes que pudesse chamar InuYasha ou qualquer um deles, sentiu alguém gritando e pela voz, não era um adulto.

-Tio... -uma menina vinha correndo na direção de Sesshomaru, quando se jogou nele. -Oi.

-Oi. -com a menina ainda no colo, voltou a andar. -Onde está InuYasha?

-Papai está ajudando o Tio Miroku, mas a mamãe está em casa.

-Akira, deixe seu tio em paz. -Kagome se aproximou deles. -Olá Sesshomaru, o que o traz aqui?

Sesshomaru ficou surpreso por Kagome não ter mudado praticamente nada em todo esse tempo que não veio visitar Rin. -Eu vou me casar… Com a Rin - ouviu o barulho de algo cair no chão, mas não precisou se virar para saber quem o tinha derrubado.

-O que? -Inuyasha praticamente gritou. -Isso é verdade?

-Acredito que me conhece a tempo o suficiente para saber que eu não minto.

-E como você a achou?

-Quando vocês se encontrarem com ela, vão saber. Bom... -ele colou Akira no chão.-Tenho que ir, vejo vocês em 3 dias. -e sem mais, foi embora. Sango chegou, escoltada por seus 4 filhos, vendo Sesshomaru longe.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa? -ela encarou um InuYasha boquiaberto e um Miroku com um olhar malicioso, o que era normal vindo dele.

-Ao que parece Sesshomaru e Rin vão se casar. -Kagome sorriu. -Acho melhor irmos encomendar um quimono Sango… Vamos Akira! -foi em direção ao vilarejo.

Os três vagarosos dias, segundo Rin e Sesshomaru, se passaram. Arina incumbiu Jaken que permanecer na porta do quarto de seu senhor, para que ele não tivesse a idéia de ir se esgueirar no quarto de Rin, e na porta do quarto da noiva tinha dois guardas. É claro que eles não seriam páreos para Sesshomaru ou Rin, contudo, serviam de um singelo aviso de Arina. Rin andava de um lado a outro no quarto, enquanto esperava Arina ou Kagome aparecerem, não estava preparada para isso. É claro que queria passar o resto da sua vida com Sesshomaru, o amava muito e sabia que ele também a amava, mas ainda sim tinha medo de que ele desistisse no último momento.

-O que aconteceu criança? - Arina entrou no quarto, vendo Rin debruçada na janela e o kimono jogado na cama. -Já deveria estar pronta.

-Não posso fazer isso... - Rin se voltou para Arina, com os olhos em lagrimas. -Não vou conseguir.

-Pare de drama! Vamos, venha vestir o kimono...

* * *

><p><strong>Eu devo um grande pedido de desculpa a todos por toda essa demora. Sei que muitos devem estar me odiando, mas eu prometo terminar essa fic essa semana mesmo e continuar A Sensitiva na semana seguinte. Peço perdão mais uma vez. Até sexta-feira!<strong>


End file.
